Team TSHY
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: a faunus with a painfull past, a warrior that all left he has is pride, a guy that want to fulfil his master's dream and a kid that want to make his master's proud, all with a power that give's them hope to fulfil their dreams. "HENSHIN!"(i dont own Rwby or any kamen rider mentioned they belong to their respective creators).
1. Chapter 1

AN: not much just giving a try

Oc's

Akuma Tora

Supido Hanshu

Chujitsuna Senshi

Uchikina Yoi

I give the description of the Oc's in the history

So here we go

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Team THSY

"Well this is it" said a young Faunus while entering an airship, looking around for nothing in particular.

This young Faunus has blood red hair with two cat ears and golden eyes with cat irises, he was wearing a zipped up black jacket red jeans and black boots.

While looking around he can't but notice a girl that seems too young to be entering Beacon but later drop that aside as he sees what he thinks is a weapon well designed even when hidden, the girl turns around and notice him staring at her, he simply give a little smile and wave his right hand in a greeting manner she blinks at this but wave back and he started making his way to her.

'May as well make a good impression and not stay as the guy who was staring at your back' the Faunus thought.

Sorry if I was staring but that weapon that you have seem really interesting" the girl blinks in surprise "was I wrong?" 'damn there goes my record of identifying a weapon even when hiding' "no you're right it is watch" she said then grab the weapon and reveal a big scythe colored rose red with black trims "its call crescent rose and is also a high caliber sniper" "woooooow".

The young Faunus then noticed something "sorry, got to go now, and by the way, the name is Akuma Tora"

The girl nodded and said "I'm ruby rose nice meting you"

Tora make his way to a window and seem a pale guy looking through a window.

Said guy has blue spike hair with deep grey eyes he was wearing a white jacket with a black t shirt underneath and black pants and black boots, he notice Akuma and greets him.

"Well you took your sweet time getting here"

"Don't start Hanshu"

"Start what? I was just saying that making people wait is rude"

"Never mind that, where are Senshi and Yoi?"

The blue haired guy just shocked his head "how knows haven't seen them yet, but looking at the bright side look at this view isn't it amazing?"

"It is indeed" just as he said this, a blonde guy went running with his hands in his mouth.

"Poor guy" said Hanshu.

"Hey, Yoi has motion sickness himself right?"

"Yep, I'm sure we are going to see him running out of the airship like his life depends on it"

(((((((Few minutes later)))))))

The airship finally make it to beacon the many soon-to be students make it down while two guy where in a trash can "unloading" their stomach.

Soon enough Tora and Hanshu went over them "hey Yoi if you keep at it more you gonna be just bones".

There he was Uchikina Yoi a little tanned guy with brown eyes and green hair he was wearing a white t-shirt with Den-o symbol on it and simples jeans and black snickers.

"If it was easy I would stop"

"Let's go or we going to be left behind" said Hanshu.

"Alright I'm going, I'm going "

"Hey Yoi you seen Senshi?" asked Tora.

"We got down together I tell him I was going to "relieve myself" so he went ahead"

"Well at least we know he is around, shouldn't be too difficult finding him with that purple hair of his"

"Hey there he is!" said Yoi as he pointed at a guy with purple hair resting his back in a tree.

"Hey Senshi!"Said purple haired guy looked the way he was ben called.

"Finally I started to believe that you didn't make it" said Senshi making his way over them.

"Look at that" said Senshi while pointing to two girls that, one with white hair was screming nonstop to a red black haired with black with red tint hair.

"Hey that's Ruby" said Tora.

"How?" the others asked.

"A girl that I found in the airship"

"Didn't thought you were a player" Senshi said with a smirk

"Shut the $%&/ up!"

BANG!

The four guys then look at the girls a saw a crater there.

"One word description?" asked Tora.

"Wow" answers Senshi.

"Hey we got to go, the ceremony will be starting soon" said Hanshu.

With that the make their way to Beacons main hall and see little to no people there.

(((((((1 hour later))))))))

"When are they going to start this thing?" wondered Yoi.

"Let it be today please" begged an annoyed Senshi.

"Hey Ruby!" said Tora making his way over said girl.

They look at him but give him no mind.

When he finally makes it to them he sees that the white haired girl is STILL bickering at Ruby.

"Hey com on that's enough, if not too much" said Tora trying to be polite.

"Huh, Tora?" said Ruby surprise by his sudden entry.

"So, you exploded?" said Tora with a smile.

"Y-yeah, but it was an accident"

"That doesn't make it much better" he said holding his laugh.

"Who are you anyway?" snapped and obviously annoyed Weiss.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners, the names Akuma Tora, at your service, and if possible I would like to know your name"

"Finally someone with manners, my name is Weiss Schnee heiress of the schnee dust company".

I see well could you please let my friend here alone? I'm sure she meant no harm, as she says it was an accident" said politely.

Weiss look back at Ruby and ask "you really want to make it up to me?"

"Yes!" said Ruby.

"Then read this and never speak to me again"

(((((With the guys)))))

"So bad" said Yoi.

"Agreed" said Senshi.

"Indeed" said said Hanshu

"He is showing the smile that says "the world is going to teach you so hard""

((((((Back with Tora))))))

"And you" Weiss said while pointing at Tora "you should select better who you call a friend".

He nodded she went away.

"Harsh" said Tora

A blonde girl that was behind Ruby "spoke so you know baby my sister?"

He blinked, them he started looking to Ruby and them to the blonde "so you are her sister?"

Said Tora pointing to Ruby.

"Yeah" said the blonde.

Well if you were seen the discussion then you already knows my name but I do not know yours".

"I'm Yang Xiao Long nice meeting you Tora"said Yang cheerfully.

"For much how I love to stick around I got to go now see ya".

And that way he went.

After reunited with his friends, the Chairman Ozpin started a speaking that much didn't understand, a miss that could only be a teacher of Beacon informs the students that they would be sleeping at the ball room to prepare for the next day initiation.

The guys meet Jaune and become friends with him, after a while they started the preparation and went to sleep….. That it until Hanshu wakes up for some bickering between girls he couldn't but scream "SHUT THE!#$%&&/(()))/&%#& UP!"

The room then becomes silence.

(((((((Next day)))))))

Well after waking up all of them went to the lockers and through all this they notice a guy that was suffering the worst of the tortures….. Hearing a girl that talks nonstop and Jaunes failed moves on Weiss.

"Poor guys" said Hanshun as he retrieves something's from a locker.

"Yeah" said Tora and Yoi while Senshi just nod his head.

They then went to the fields and encounters the Chairman Ozpin with how the now knows as professor godwicht then they start an explaining that they will be launch into the forest and the first person they make eye contact with will be their partner for the next four years also that they needed to retrieve some relics and bring it back , everyone seen to understand that….. We'll all but Jaune that was trying to make a question.

"Sir you put us some parachute or something?"

"No, it is for you to decide your landing strategy"

"Ok, one more thing what is a landing strategYYYYYYYYYYYY" said Jaune as he was throw in the air.

Unlike the others Yoi, Hanshu, Senshi and Tora knew a way to make it closer to the spin on the air and easily make it to the half of the way they then make eye contact to make sure they will be teammates, and suddenly Tora says.

"Hey guys go on ahead I can feel the grims coming this way I want to have little warn up"

"Sure go ahead just don't end up dead" said Senshi and the other just nod.

"WAIT!" said Tora the others turn to him.

"If there are four relics that look exactly the same then take them make sure we are teammate's".

"Sure" and with that they go, he could hear them already.

"Sup you mindless beasts ready to be slay" said tora taking a belt from a pack he carries in the back.

He puts it on and yells:

TAKA TORA BATTA

As he said this a red appeared in his head, in his torso and arms a yellow aura and in the legs (you can guess which kamen rider he is by now).

Just as he finish some Beowolves, ursas , kings taijitus appeared.

"Is that all, I could do this with my eyes closed"

Tora the in a moment appears behind a whole lot of beowolves just then all of the beowolves are cut in half and more grims appears.

"Well com at me you sons of #"#$" he screams while running at them.

(((((((((30 minutes later)))))))))

A king taijitsu was running for his life.

Hey come here, and fight me you son of a #$&%#" screams Tora while chasing him.

'Wonder what that scream was, please god don't let it be Jaune, if he was then I got to talk to him, because no friend of mine screams like that, not even Yoi scream like that that when he saw THAT' thought Tora.

((((((Meanwhile)))))))

Yang and Blake make it to the temple and took the "cute little pony" when out of nowhere Blake sees and point upward.

"Didn't you heard me Blake what are we going to-" she stops when she sees Ruby falling to them and when one think it couldn't get weirder a high speed propelled Jaune impact right at Ruby dragging her with him.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

"I-" Yang try to answer but them an ursai appeared and light burst behind it making the ursai fall reveling a girl riding it.

Its broken" the girl said while a young man appeared behind.

"Please Nora ….. Don't ever do that again" the young man said taking mind that the girl identified as Nora was nowhere near him.

Actually she was already grabbing a tower chess piece and mental singing "I queen of the castle" until "NORA!" the young man screams calling her attention "coming Ren" answer Nora making her way over him.

Did she just come here riding an ursai?"Blake asked. Again when Yang is about to respond.

A girl called Pyrrha was being chased by a deahtstalker , finally Ruby appeared and Yang screams "Ruby" in which Ruby responds in kind" Yang" and when they are about to hug "Nora!" said persons screams between them startling both, to that moment Ren finally make it to them.

Did she just come here with a deahtstalker in her tail?" Blake asked again.

Just them Yang snapped "I can't take it anymore can't everything just chill out two second before something crazy happens again!"

1

2

Yang" Ruby says pointing to the sky.

How could you leave me said a Weiss while hanging from the claw of the nevermore.

She is going to fall" Blake stated.

She'll be fine" Ruby said.

She is falling" deadpanned Ren.

Jaune seems an opportunity to shine in front of Weiss he jump in her direction catching her "just dropping by" but then looked down "oh GOD".

Jaunes falls face first in the floor and then Weiss in his back saying "my hero" sarcastically.

Just then Pyrrha falls to the floor and Yang says"great all the gang is here now we are all going to die together" sarcastically.

Its then that all noticed a King taijitsu with what could only be descripted as fear for dear life and then Tora could be seen chasing it screaming "come here you son of a #$%$! You aren't going to ruin my new record so come here so I can kill you".

The serpent like grim tried to escape through a hole but to avail Tora jumped and simply caught his tail in the last second pushing it out of the hole and jump and like it was nothing decapitate the grim.

"YES NEW PERSONAL RECORD 5001 GRIMS IN LESS THAN 35 MINUTES TAKE THAT WORLD".

"You certainly are a show off" Senshi said having a purple aura around him and a piece of wood in hand,he was making his way to the temple "I have the same score".

"WHAT, you got to be kidding me" said Tora, then both notice the deahtstalker and the nevermore.

"Deahtstalker" said Senshi making his way to said grim.

"Damn, well seems there going to be chicken for dinner " as he seems to be prepare for jumping.

Hey if we work together we can take them on come on" said Ruby.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" screamed both Senshi and Tora startling everyone.

"THIS CHIKEN IS GOING TO BE FRIED BY ME!" said Tora

"AND THIS INSECT IS GOING TO BE SMASHED BY ME!"

Are you out of your mind there is no way you guys can make it alone"

"Hump/tsk" said Tora and Senshi.

"You know what, I'm tired of this lets finish it now" Senchi said.

"Ok" said Tora as he take out of nowhere three medals and Senshi make his belt appear in his hips.

Then with a movement of his hand left in his hips with his right hand moving from where his left hand is, to his right shoulder while saying " HEEENNSHIIN" and there he was in a purple herculean form like armor ( Kamen rider Kuuga Titan form) the stick in his hand gone and replace by a large sword.

Tora in the other hand put the medals first the yellow in the center of the belt and the green and red medals in the left and right in that order he then took a circular like think in his hand (O scanner) and passed through the medals, then:

TAKA TORA BATTA

TA-TO-BA TATOBA TA-TO-BA

And there he was in armor that resemblance a the aura that surrounded him while fighting the other grims (Kamen Rider OOO TATOBA combo)

"Let's not waste time" said Tora while grabbing from nowhere three medals without color and sword putting the medals inside said sword and pass the scanner through the sword

SCANNING CHARGE

While Senshi was just there making a pose waiting for the deathstalker to come at him.

(**[FULL] Astronauts feat. SHINA - Endless Play | Climax Heroes Fourze**)

The deahtstalker came full speed ahead at Senshi the others tried to get to him but they wouldn't make it in time just when the scorpion like grim attacked but everyone except Tora was staring in awe as the claw of the deahtstalker was broken for the impact and Senshi won't even move as he then slash the grim in the head killing it.

Everyone was amazed for this but then remember about Tora just to see him watching in a duel of stare with the nevermore the bird the falls in intent of attack but Tora just moves his hand just Senshi recognized the move… he had a perfect hit then in the blink of an eye and he make a slash that cut troughs everything but then destroys only the Nevermore.

(Theme over)

"So we couldn't take them by ourselves?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I going to leave it at that for now please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well look at that I'm updating the same week, I'm on a roll! Not much to say just leave a review please and enjoy my history to your heart's content

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So we couldn't take them by ourselves?" Said Tora seems the others with wide eyes.

"Damn" mutter Senshi while dusting himself off.

"Did that thing actually scratch your armor?" Tora said a little surprised.

"Nope is just dirt that the son of a #$% use to have in his claw."

"Mmm….guys?" Jaune finally says and ask the question all are thinking "just how strong are you?"

"Mmm" Senshi mumble's " the only words that comes to my mind are, a lot strong" Senshi responds.

"No kidding Sherlock" says Weiss in a sarcastic way.

"Want to know the scary thing?" says Tora with a smirk.

"We didn't even use 30% of our power" Senshi says The smirk can be feel in his voice, everyone when they heard this stayed wide eyed well Nora been how she is (you guys know what I mean) seems just fascinated, while the others were paralyzed.

"Of this transformation" Tora clarified.

"Why, you guys want to test your strength?" asked Senshi.

Before anyone could answer (except Tora he was going to stop him) Senshi started emanating a dark aura around him.

"What is he doing" asked Weiss.

"Nothing good!" Tora said while pushing Senshi to the ground making the aura stop emanating.

"Too late"

"What the!? Another of those!?" said Jaune terrified.

Everyone look in that direction and saw another nervermore and deahtstalker (smaller than the others though).

What did he do!?" Said Weiss making obvious her anger.

"he-""I call them of course, didn't you want to prove how powerful you all are?" but then "or is it that you all are too weak to defeat then, for what I see before you could handle yourself perfect with them, and they are weaker than the other so what's the deal." Senshi interrupted with what seems irritation coming from the last part.

"What did y-" Weiss tried but "so you're on or what?"

"We are on!" everyone said pissed off for the words of Senshi.

"Sorry guys if it was for me you wouldn't have to do this but unless you want him remembering you all the time that you are weakling comparing to him then..." said Tora.

He didn't get to finish as ruby run off to the deathstalker with Cresent Rose in scythe mode while shooting making little if no damage to the scorpion grim.

"That won't work?" asked Senshi.

"Nope".Said Tora.

and ben pushed back by said grim Yang run to help but was force to stop and avoid the wing that the Nevermore Throw at her.

"That was near" said Tora

"No kidding."

The deathstalker tried to use his sting against Ruby just to be stop by Weiss with a barrier of ice.

"Fast" Senshi nodded.

"What are they doing" says Senshi as he sees Ruby and Weiss talking "they need to focus or they won't make it"

"They're making peace" Tora answer his friend doubt "Remember, they weren't the best friends in the beginning, but they left that behind, at last, they can really fight now."

Ruby and Weiss run back to the others, "what now?" Tora knows what they're doing tough "they're making a plan". The group run further in the ruins "I don't care what you say right now but, Ruby seems and acts like a natural leader" his friend just chuckle at that "you said that just because she acts like you do most of the time."

Nora start running attracting the attraction of the nevermore that starts shooting his wing with deadly speed she avoid them and start shooting with her weapon making the nevermore back off.

"Interesting option of weapon" states Senshi unimpressed Tora in the other hand "I want one like that!"

((((((((Meanwhile))))))))

Hanshu and Yoi where making their way back at Beacon.

"What is taking them so long?" Hanshu ask no one in particular.

"Maybe they got trouble?" Yoi wondered but Hanshu dismissed the idea "Nahh, you really believe that anything at all would give them trouble?"

(((((((Back with Tora and CO)))))))

Nora has just land an impressive hit in the deahtstalker's back and accidently bumping into blake making her fall off the bridge they were fighting in "Maybe you shoul-" said Senshi at Tora but notice that blake doesn't need help at all "you know what, never mind" Senshi said while Tora was giving him a mockery look.

"Hey look, Jaune finally grow some balls" Senshi state as Jaune was fighting (more like defending) alongside Pyrrha while Ren manage to grab hold of the deathstalker and giving a hard hit in its tail, Pyrrha find an opportunity and takes offensive, to which she throws her spear and hit the grims eye, tough this make the grim shake and Ren was send flying to a wall hitting it hard.

"Oww, That's going to hurt tomorrow " said Tora.

Jaune notice the sting is weaken and tells Pyrrha to take the offensive, and she throws her shield and manage to cut the sting and said sting stabbed in the scorpions back, Jaune then tells Nora to finish de job, and she jump with Pyrrha giving her impulses Tora chuckle's (if you have seen the episode then you know why he's laughing) and give a lethal stomp with her maze.

"Definition in one word?" Senshi asked.

"Wow"

They give their attention to Ruby's group and see that they're attaking with long range attacks until Yang goes to the beak of the nevermore and started attacking her mouth.

"Talking about spicy food" Tora jokes.

After many long and short range attacks they manage to corner it Weiss takes advantage and freeze the bird's tail immobilizing it, Blake makes a rope with her weapon and throws one side to yang and they attached to do pillars, Ruby goes to the rope stretching it and Weiss hold her in place with a magic circle, she realize and Ruby goes with incredible speed and pin the head of the Nevermore to the wall not killing it yet, Weiss make a path with magic circle, Ruby then run in the wall shooting Crescent Rose to give her impulse, in the edge she end up cutting the nevermore head.

"Wow" Jaune says as he and his group stares in awe.

"You can say that again" Tora says from a little behind them startling them.

((((((Few minutes later)))))))

"So" Ruby started.

"So?" Senshi said.

"What did you think?" Jaune asked.

"You're not half bad" he said, just to be smacked in the head by Tora.

"STOP BEING A JERK!" Tora screamed.

"OK, OK, you were amazing and sorry if I was jerk with you guys, it's just that I've known Tora for a long while, and I know that look on his eyes when he sees potential in people, and I hate it, cause he just look at them and says they have potential, I'm not like that, I have to see it for myself to acknowledge something like that."

"Potential?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I believe that you guys in some point are going to give me and my team a run for the post as best hunters in Beacon." Tora says with a light smile.

(((((((An hour later near Beacon))))))))

The big group finally makes his way back to Beacon they were nearing the place when they saw two guys in the ground snoring away.

"HEY GUYS!" Tora screamed in his friends ears waking them up.

"You son of a-" Hanshu starts "where the heck were you guys, we been here all day long" Yoi interrupted.

"I'll tell you later right now I want to get out of this forest" Senshi said.

((((((((Hours later)))))))

The Chairman Ozpin was assigning teams he had already assigned group CRDL when.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nicos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren you four retrieve the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will be known as team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc" the chairman said.

"Led by me?" Jaune says not believing what he heard.

"Congratulations young man" Pyrrha then gives Jaune a punch in the shoulder a little too hard and making fall earning some the laugh in the room.

The chairman continues "Ruby Rose, Weiss schnee , Blake belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, you four have collected the white knight pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

"Tora Akuma, Hanshu Supido, Senshi Chujitsuna, Yoi Uchikina, you four have retrieve the white king pieces, from this day forward you will work together as Team THSY, led by Tora Akuma" after this and a little speech from the chaiman everyone make their way to their new rooms.

(((((((The next day))))))

HORNNNNNNNN!

Tora wake up and literally claw himself in the roof of the room 'what the-' he thought he look out of the window and locate the place the sound came from then he grabs a pillow put a note in it and throws it at the room of team RWBY.

((((((Team RWBY room)))))

Ruby was all excited about the first day and unpacking their stuff and all kind of different things when out of nowhere a pillow hit Yang on the head not hard (is a pillow how hard can it hit?) with a note in it that says "LOOK OUT OF THE WINDOW!" they do and see Tora in a window in the other building looking mad he then grabs another pillow put a note in it and throws it at them Yang cachet this time they read the note and says "DON'T MAKE SO MUCH NOISE I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY TO HERE, REMENBER FAUNUS HEARS"

Ruby screams "IM SORRY."

He nods went back to sleep.

(((((One hour later with Team THSY))))))

"Hey guys we got classes in one hour I'll see you guys there" he says and got out.

(((((55 minutes later)))))

In the class room his team has make it 30 minutes before and now he sees Team RWBY and team JNPR tired like hell.

"You guys ok?" they nod and he focus back on the class after a while the professor asked how believe to have what it takes to be one of the stronger hunters ever he notice that Weiss was going to say something but Hanshu beat her "I believe I am, sir"

I too believe that I have what it takes" said Weiss little glare directed at Hanshu just for him to answer with a wink.

"Then show what you can do you your name" he says pointing at Hanshu.

"Hanshu Supido sir"

"Chose one cage" he didn't really think about it as he pointed to the right one.

"This is a difficult one, don't let your guard down"

The professor brings out an axe and hit the lock with it freeing a n beowolf, Hanshu just make a belt appear and a red aura with some black parts in its legs start manifesting and turn his back at the grim that start running toward him the professor was about to stopped but Tora appears right in front of him blocking his way.

Hanshu just counts

1

2

3

Then mutters something

the grim was less than a meter behind him, everyone (less his team) about to jump and stop the grim but Hanshu does a roundhouse kick impacting in the head of the beowolf breaking his neck and an electric wave surrounds him.

"Done" stated Hanshu making his way to his seat leaving everyone (less his teammates of course) with widen eyes.

The professor seen that thing are under control tale Weiss to go and prove herself she accepted and fought a boarbatusk her team cheers her Blake with one little flag that has RWBY in it "where did she get that" thought Senshi and Tora.

But after fighting a few minutes she snapped at ruby saying "stop telling me what to do!" as she finished the boar like grim 'you don't have to be so mean she was just trying to help you know' Hanshu thought, then the class over and Weiss leave angered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

That's it for now, please review I want to know what people think of the history.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: please one review just one.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After the classroom incident everyone make their way out of the classroom Hanshu went with professor Port, talking about the weakness of some grims, while Yoi and Tora were talking with team JNPR.

Senshi was passing troughs the hallways when he spots Ruby been scolded for Weiss in a really mean way, 'déjà vu' Senshi thought.

When Weiss was gone to how knows where he make his way to Ruby noticing that Professor Ozpin was doing the same when both were behind her she obviously wasn't waiting them and gasped.

((((((Meanwhile with Hanshu)))))))

He was discussing the weakness of the grims and some tactics against them when Weiss appeared.

"Professor Port"

"Ahh to what do I own this fine pleasure"

"well I enjoy your lecture"

Of course you did child you have the blood of a true huntress, after all"

"You really think so?"

I really belief that's more than proven Weiss" it was Hanshu how said this.

I couldn't agree more"

Both noticed Weiss been a little distant.

Something troubling you Weiss?" asked Hanshu a little worried.

Tell us your problem child and maybe we can give you some advice"

Well I think I should have been team RWBY leader"

Both Professor Port and Hanshu interchange looks and said in unison.

"That's preposterous"

((((((With Senshi and Ruby))))

Did you really make a mistake Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked sadness in her tone.

I really don't believe that he makes a mistake, as me and Tora said in the forest you're a natural leader, you just need the experience and that's something you get with time."

He's right if I make a mistake that's remain to be seen, although I believe I make the right choice."

"What do you mean?"

It's only been a day Ruby, how can you believe that you'll screw up if nothing hasn't happen yet." Senshi states.

He's right and the only advice I can give you is that you do everything in your power to be the best leader you can be."

((((((Weiss and Hanshu))))))

Excuse me?" Weiss said annoyed for the way the professor put it.

I believe in professor Ozpin for many years and the man has never let me down"

Sorry Weiss but I got to put in his side for this."

And why is that?" Weiss was surprised even though they just met some days ago he acts like her and obviously respect her and she thought he would back her up in this.

Because Tora and Senshi have seen you guys fight and both agreed in something and that was that Ruby was a natural leader."

And you accept what they said blindly?"

Of course they are my friends and, being frank Ruby acts a lot likes Tora in his first days as the leader of our team."

What do you mean?"

"He acte- he acts as a child most of the time but when a battle start he puts serious" Weiss was going to argue because she saw him in the forest but Hanshu didn't let her "he may not see like it but I assure you there's no one more cautious when the time comes."

And Senshi you have seen him haven't you he obviously prove all of you and still he believes that Ruby should be the team leader, Im sorry if my opinion upsets you but by my experience I should be correct in my believes."

But my skills are-"

With all due respect your skill in the battle field is just match by your poor attitude."

How dare you!"

My point exactly I see in front of me a girl that all her life get exactly what she wanted."

That's not remotely true" both Hanshu and professor Port give her a look that said 'seriously' "well not entirely true."

So the outcome did not come in your favor, do you really believe that acting in such a way will make those in power change their decision-" Port started.

Instead of rumble about what you don't have, appreciate what you have, hone your skills and perfect every technic and be not the best leader but the best teammate." Hanshu finished.

Well I'll be taking my leave now."

Senshi we got go!"

Coming! Just think about it Ruby, I know that, with time you gonna be a great leader."

She nods with a smile and walk away 'got to admit tought she looks cute with that smile' Senshi then shocked his head 'what am I thinking?' and notice Hanshu going away to where Tora was and follows.

So, what's up?" Tora asked, while Yoi was resting in a wall.

Ruby thought that she wasn't good at been a leader because Weiss didn't like that and me and Professor Ozpin talk with her we both have seen what she's capable of so there is no doubt she will be a good leader given time."

She being the way she is came to professor Port while I was speaking with him to ask advice and both him and me agreed that someone that got everything she wanted and make a rumble when didn't can't be a good leader or a good teammate and that she should change that, and she seen to have get what we mean" Hanshu said with a smile.

Another thing why did you shock your head like a maniac when she went away" Tora said with a knowing smile.

Senshi blush "that's not your business!" they all burst in laughter.

((((((((((((A few day later))))))))))

It seems like the talk that Hanshu and Senshi give to Weiss and Ruby work because there is not that many problems between them anymore now they all were in professor Goodwitch class with Jaune and Cardin were in a duel but Jaune was losing trying to give and found any possible opening but.

"Now this is the time when you lose" Cardin said with a cocky tone.

"Over my dead-"Jaune didn't manage to finish as he was heat in the stomach knocking him in the floor while Cardin prepare for a finishing blow.

That's enough" said professor Goodwitch and begins lecturing the class about the aura and the rules of matches in tournaments.

Class dismissed"

Miss Can I have round with Yoi?" asked Tora surprising everyone.

Sure everyone that want to stay can do so" almost everyone went except for team RWBY, JNPR and the rest of team THSY.

How much time has it been since we had a match Yoi?" Tora ask excitation in his eyes and Yoi's wasn't different.

(I don't know which theme to put so choice one of this: sun goes up(Sagohzo theme) or axe form double action)

A year straight" Yoi said as he make a belt appeared and fasten it taking a card(?) and passing it troughs the front while pushing a button.

"Henshin"

AX FORM

An Armor golden yellow and the motif of an ax is where Yoi use to stand "so you're coming or what?"

"Certainly" Tora says as he takes three silver colored medals and put them in his belt and passing the O scanner troughs the medals and.

"Henshin"

SAI GORILLA ZOU

SAGOHZO SA-GOH-ZO!

There where Tora stood now was him with a silver armor big gauntlets "let do this!"

Tora then charge at Yoi, Yoi block all of the attacks but sees an opening and strike in the chest of Tora but Tora stand his ground and does and uppercut (MORTAL UPPERCUT) in Yoi's gut making him back away rubbing his gut, and go running towards Tora with axe in hand but he then throws the axe in the air, jump catching the axe while spinning three times and giving a strong blow in Tora, how was throws back but stand up little after, Yoi tries to close the distance between them but Tora jump high and hits the ground making a wave that makes Yoi stumble and falls to the ground, while standing up Tora manage to close in and hit Yoi with his head in an uppercut manner throwing Yoi in the air, Tora not losing his time launch his gorilla gauntlets at Yoi impacting with deadly precision, everyone saw the screen where the auras were display and their auras haven't decrease a little "this is just beginning." Said Yoi while standing up and cracking his knuckles.

(theme over)

((((((An hour later)))))

They were still in it, the screen where the auras display still in green it did decrease but not much when, "that's enough" professor Goodwitch said "I'm sure you all have more classes than mine today and there is just an hour left of before it begins, so you all should keep going."

"Awwww" both Yoi and Tora said not satisfied at all "and it was getting to the best part."

Everyone (except their teammates and Nora) was wide eyes with shock (Nora with a fascinated look) when.

"Grrrgrr" everybody look at Yoi, which was laughing nervously "I'm hungry."

((((((Minutes later))))))

They all were in the cafeteria (I didn't know how else to put it) sit down for meal, Yoi devouring his, while Nora tell a dream that she had, Ren correcting her all the time, and Jaune looking down(emotionally speaking).

"Jaune yore okay?" Pyrrha ask worried.

"Yes, I'm okay, why?"

Well is just that you look not okay" Ruby stated.

Guys I'm okay seriously" Jaune says making an thumb up sign with nervous smile.

And looks at the table seen Cardin bullying a Faunus. And looks away mad obviously.

"Jaune Cardin has been picking on you since first week of school"

"Who, Cardin Winchester he just likes to mess around, you know practical jokes"

He's a bully" Ruby states

"Its surprise me that you guys aren't saying anything at all, been how you are I thought you be more, like trying to help him" said Weiss.

"His problems, not mine" the three said in unison (Senshi, Hanshu, Yoi) "now is he wants to train, there we can speak"

"Hey now that I think about where's Tora?" ask Jaune trying to change the subject.

**SMASH!**

All the hall look at the way the sound came from just to see Tora gripping Cardin neck like he's going to tear it apart, with carding in a little crater terrified, Tora with a look of "I gonna kill you"

Cardin team was about to intervene and rush to Tora just to be taking down without effort at all.

All were looking at him surprise at him, some with fear.

Then he looks at Cardin in the eye and said "i should just kill you here and now but you don't worth get expulsed on."

Although if I see you picking in another faunus or one of my friends I assure you that I'll kill you in the spot, am I clear?"

Cardin nods panicked and shaking.

What's with that purple aura?" Blake ask to no one.

Putotyra" Hanshu answer

That form is dangerous he can't control it all that well" Senshi said.

That guy picking on a faunus doesn't help at all." Yoi state.

Why, I mean I too don't like it but-" she was interrupted by Senshi.

You know he had a sister"

What is her name" Ruby asks trying to light the mood.

Senshi look at her with a sad expression and said "what WAS her name you mean."

Everyone then gets the meaning "you mean that his sister is" Yang said not managing to finish her sentence.

Yes, but it wasn't a illness nor an accident it was murder" Yoi said looking at the ground his hair scouring his eyes as the others in his team did the same, the others from team RWBY and team JNPR were shock then look at Toru with sadden eyes as he passes near them, making his way to the right exit.

"Cardin I can gear you more than 800 meters away, so if you're going to plan something make it where I can't hear you!" Toru screamed making Team CRDL flinch and run to how knows where, then Tora mutters something that Blake mage to hear "so that when they found your body tear apart they can't point at me."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

A/N: that's all guys seriously put a review just one please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: don't own anything.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few hours later of the incident with Cardin and Tora, the teams RWBY, JNPR and THSY(without Tora) were talking, discussing simple matters, and maybe a way to cheer Tora up, finally Ruby tried.

"Why don't we-""forget it" Hanshu deadpanned.

"Why?"

I can't remember the last time I tried to sheer him up" just his team get the meaning.

I'm quite sure I went flying thought, how far away Senshi?"

10 to 20 meters I believe" the other still didn't get it.

I can't remember because he hit me in the head and send me flying from 10 to 20 meters away a-" "that's how high you fly now the distance were like a 100 of those minimum" "right, what he said."

Why did he-" Weiss tries yet again" we did tell that Putotyra is difficult to control, that form emotion is anger and sadness, and he is yet to control it completely, it was an impulse, the emotion trigger a memory and provoke a reaction making him lost control, and act for hate he's better now but I don't want to push my luck" said Yoi.

Shouldn't we see if he's okay thought" Jaune said.

Okay but if don't end up remembering what happens don't ask me later."

They search for a while and found him near the forest siting in meditation position.

What the-" "ssshh!"

Hey what are-"Hanshu tried again but this time….

Hanshu you want to forget today?" Tora asked turning his head at the group with one eye trembling with rage.

Hanshu shocked his head panicked.

What are you doing actually" Blake asks.

Well I was meditating it help to relax and free some steam without beating someone half to dead."

Well we heard, you know about your sister-""shit!" Yoi said knowing what's about to happen, Senshi saw it coming thought summoning his red aura (which is much brighter than the old purple of the forest) as Tora goes a punch Jaune, but Senshi push Jaune back and catch the punch.

Jaune you don't want to mention that if I have the purple aura around me, I guess they already told you guys what it does to me, anger and sadness and the mention of THAT makes me see red."

Hold back a little bit you're gonna break my hands" Senshi said.

Sorry" Tora said relaxing his position and going back to his meditation pose "guys leave me alone I need to calm myself, lf no then, I gonna end up killing Cardin the next time I see him."

Okay" most say going back to their rooms, Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake stay and saw for a little until Senshi called "leave him be" then going themselves.

()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()

After some days it seen like Tora was normal again some tried to ask but he said it wasn't something he like to talk about saying "everyone has secrets, let me keep this to me" no one ask anymore.

Right now they were in history; Tora was to the right side of Weiss, with the professor Oobleck asking about how many students were discriminated for their faunus heritage obvious making Tora mad as he saw much were indeed bullied if not worse.

Tora must say he was impressed the guy was fast although his guess was he was like that because of the mug he keep drinking of, he starts lecturing about how that's the starts violence using the White Fang as example.

Then questioning some of the event of the "Faunus war" when he gets to.

Who knows the advantage the Faunus has over the general forces" (can't remember the name of the guy).

Cardin makes one of his own, making Jaune wakes up calling the attention of professor Oobleck.

Ahh finally participating in the class, excellent, excellent, what is the answer?"

After trying to read the signals that Pyrrha AND Tora tried to give him but to no avail as he misunderstood them.

Binoculars" at what the whole class laugh, and professor seems disappointed and.

"Cardin perhaps you want share your thoughts of the subjects.

"well I know that is easer train an animal than a soldier" 'this guy' Tora though watching him.

You aren't the more open minded of individuals are you carding"

What, you got a problem?"

No I have the answer, its night vision the faunus are well known for having almost perfect vision on the dark." Cardin seems pissed at this.

The general was inexperienced and make the mistake in trying to ambush the Faunus in theirs sleep, his massive army was outmatch and the general was captured, perhaps if he pay attention in to class he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure" Cardin was about to respond when he saw Tora was watching him with an stoic face and he return to his seat.

Little after this the class was dismissed but Jaune and Cardin had to stay for additional readings, everyone went on but Pyrrha and Tora that was talking with Pyrrha about Jaune and then they see Jaune getting out but carding keeps with it and makes him fall and notice Tora making his way over to him with a look that says "you better run" and Cardin didn't stay much after.

You know, I really break his legs" Pyrrha said while helping Jaune up.

Just ask me and it will be done" Tora said turning to them,

Hey I was talking with Tora and we got an idea here come with us" Pyrrha said as she drags Jaune to the roof of the building with Tora not far behind.

When they get there…

Jaune makes his way to the edge and says that he wasn't that depressed after a little talking Jaune starts to confess that he sneak up in beacon and that he wanted to be a hero as his father, grandfather, and such that he didn't want help, that he didn't belong here and on and on, Tora couldn't take it anymore annoyed by Jaune's stupidly state he goes to him and…

**POW!**

He punched him straight in the face.

What are you doing!" Pyrrha asks not expecting that.

Now who are you and what did you do with the Jaune that fought a deathstalker."

I didn't do that by-"

"Your own what did you expect that you could just go and kill grims like it was killing ants? Of course you'll need help, for something we are put in to teams, I'm very well informed that many teams that finished their time in beacon end up together until they decide they won't be hunter or huntresses anymore the way you are now that's not the Jaune I saw in the forest"

In the forest I was just-"

"useless, without experience? , and even so you fought alongside Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, you're losing your spirit Jaune, you need three thing to be one of the best you have one of them."

"Which are?"

Spirit, training and experience, the first one born with you the training can be given by whoever you want and the experience you can get it here now what do you think?"

Let me think about it, okay?" Tora just nod and tells to Pyrrha to follow she wasn't going to but he tells her.

Jaune need time to think about it something that he needs to do alone come on" seeing at Jaune as he nods she t goes as well, after leaving,

You didn't need to punch him" said Pyrrha obviously mad by what he did.

He was panicking if i didn't do that he probably wouldn't hear reasons now he's thinking about it and he probably come to us in some days you'll see." He knows something else that Cardin was hearing, and was now blackmailing Jaune to be his personal slave 'if you want to do something alone then do this is way better than fighting a group of beowolf by yourself'.

((((((((((((Some days later))))))))))))))

Night-Time.

Senshi and Tora were going to team RWBY and JNPR rooms.

Remember me why is that I came here for again?" Tora ask while walking behind Senshi.

I need your help remember that bracelet that my mother give me the golden one with three leaf each with a letter FWY? (Forever with you) I lost it here I wanted you to help me search for it" Senshi said in a serious tone.

You sure you're not just making an excuse to come and see Ruby?" ask Tora with a wide smirk

Of course not!"

Sure whatever let you sleep at night, actually I gonna check something, if anything happens keep silence."

Why?"

Just trust me on this one."

Okay, fine but you got to explain me later." Tora nods and goes away, it happens a few minutes before he finally reach the place, he heard Jaune talking with Ruby about Cardin having a some information that he can't let others know, that he was a failure but Ruby…

"No" 'seriously you got to say it like that' Senshi thought out loud not noticing Tora was already behind him hearing everything he said.

No?"

No" 'why you got to say it like that it sounds too cute' while Senshi said this Tora was recording it while trying his best not to burst laughing.

Then they heard Ruby talking to Jaune about how he can't be a failure now that he's a leader because it doesn't just affect him anymore but all of his team and that he should think about it.

Even sounding serious she's way too cute"

You're right" Tora said almost giving Senshi a heart attack.

What the hell man" Senshi said in shushed voice "actually how long were you there."

Enough, got to admit thought she IS cute while saying 'no' in that way."

Damn!"

There something else I wanted to ask you but I'll do it tomorrow." They were a little far from the rooms but Tora heard the message Cardin send to Jaune.

Yeah sure."

(((((((((The days after)))))))))))

Professor Goodwitch was leading a field trip while lecturing them about the forever fall forest.

Each of you is to gather one jar with the red sap; however, this forest is full with the creatures of grim so make sure you stay with your teammates we should be back here at 4 o'clock, have fun."

Little after Senshi went up ahead saying "hey Tora I'll go ahead" Tora nod and when he saw that Senshi wasn't near anymore he went to Ruby.

Hey Ruby can I ask you something?" this called the attention of Yang thought.

It depends on what you're gonna ask Tora if you want to hang out with my sister you gonna have to commit to it so-"

I wasn't going to ask that, well you see is just that-"

What? My baby sister isn't good enough for you?" Yang said with an edge in her voice.

YANG! Let him speak" ruby screamed making Yang stop but still glare at Tora, "What is it Tora?"

Just where did you find that bracelet?" Tora ask with a theory in his mind.

This?" she said pointing at the bracelet "Senshi give it to me."

My baby sister already has a boyfriend why didn't you tell me?"

Because he is not my boyfriend he just-"

Wants to be" Tora finished for her although he knows that she wasn't going to say that.

He everyone look at him in shock "what do you mean?" Ruby said blushing.

I would tell you the whole reasons as to why I believe so, but that's something you should ask him yourself, right now I gonna find Jaune, he said that and look around "when did he?" Tora said noticing his blonde friend wasn't there.

He went a little after Senshi" Pyrrha answer.

Well gonna have to fly then"

Fly?" Weiss asked confused.

Yep fly look"

He then bring out his belt attached to his hips and put three red medal in it and pass the O scanner through them and…

**TAKA KUJAKU CONDOR**

**TA-JA-DOL**

A/N: all for now actually I plan on making one of my rider's masters appear I want to know which you guys want to appear so tell me wichmaster you guys want

Tora , Hanshu, Yoi or Senshi? Tell me.


End file.
